Volk Kroker
Born into a lower caste of Umbara, young Sheridan Darkstalker (Volk) lived a fairly comfortable life, his family kept him well fed his siblings all enjoyed the time they spent together, at the age of 8 Volk discovered his sensitivity to the force, but thought very little of it's meaning, as he grew he learned to levitate objects, often using it to bring out of reach items to himself. as years passed he found a slight love for repairing and flying working his way into a repair station at 15. Years later, his brother would attempt to overthrow a member of a higher caste, which failed. Fleeing for his life, Volk took a ship and fled the distant planet, taking a few hits along the way out and getting sucked into a temporal wormhole..... The Wormhole spat him out in a direct path of Naboo and he, without stabilizers left, all he could do was divert all power to the shielded cockpit of his fighter, which came crashing down onto the surface of the planet. Volk braced for impact before the entirety of his memory of the crash goes dark. Two weeks later, he came awake with a start and a gasp lying in a bed and a fairly sized room, Well kept and smelled as if it hadn't been used for a while. Volk sat up slowly, ach and pains in his body showing them selves to be ever so present, and let his feet hit the floor. His clothes weren't his either, someone had taken the time to dress him in loose fitting night wear, as he let his vision focus and clear he looked about the room, spotting his helmet, Jumpsuit, and boots a little ways from the bed near a dresser. Volk sighed and stood onto his feet, convincing his legs to hold him up for now. Moving the helmet aside, although it looked as if it was cleaned up and small repairs made on it's surface, and the visor had been replaced as well. He then picked up his jumpsuit. Being the only few things he owned now, Volk was more appreciative of it, as he slipped in to his jumpsuit, and laced up his boots. He stepped out of the room into a short hallway that led to a large room. “We thought you'd never wake up.” The voice from behind him, gave him a bit of a startle, as he turned to see a woman, marked by a tattoo on her face, covered in a bloodied apron. She gave him a smile as she passed by heading into a kitchen, where lay a brown rhino-like creature, volk had never seen before. She began working on it as he heard a voice down the hall way call him. “Hey kid come here for a second,” Volk hobbled down the hall way into a garage, where his ship lay in pieces, and a rather burly man was wiping his hands, “Two weeks, i've been messing with this thing and I cant figure out your tech, some amazing stuff he...” “NO no no!” Vol cut him off rushing towards the ship, prying off a panel, reaching in, Yanking out a transmitter from the ship and smashing it onto the floor. “An...Emitter, could have led them here....” He said in the awkward silence of the moment. The old hunter simply shook his head, “Come on then, it's about time for some lunch.” For the next two years, while his body recovered and he repaired and modified his ship, with the help of that hunter and his wife. He took on the name Volk to avoid problems with bounty hunters, but couldn't stop his dreams from calling out to him leading him into the darkness. And so one day, he said his goodbyes to the couple, and flew off to Coruscent. Where he worked as a ship technician for a while, trying to run from the darkness that chased him. Until one faithful night on his way back to his apartment he locked eyes with a young man, He could feel the same energy that had called him from the dream call to him from the eyes of this man, who wore the same tattoo as the woman on Naboo. In that moment frozen in time he could see all the possibilities he hadn't seen before, even his revenge against his brother, that burned deep inside of him. But as he stood, frozen in place the man began to approach, Knife in hand ready to cut him down. Was this his final moments? Suddenly the lights of a transport blinded him, Breaking the connection between him and his to be assailant, causing Volk to involuntarily force push the man out of the way, and he stumbled away into the darkness, away from the man. Months later, Volk had joined the sith empire, under the house of Settoku, Where his journey truly began.